Snowball Fight
by RedMisty14
Summary: Snow can always bring people together. Cloud x Aeris oneshot


**Snowball Fight**

He groaned softly and pulled the covers right over his head, shivering underneath them. It seemed as though the temperature of the cheap hotel room had just plummeted right below zero, much colder than it was when he had gone to bed. He opened his eyes, narrowing them against the bright light that broke through the curtains. He could see his breath rising above him as he gave a large sigh. He supposed now that he was awake he might as well get up.

The door to his room burst open and his sleepy eyes caught a blur of pink racing towards the window and pulling the curtains open. He gave a yell at the sudden intrusion of bright sunlight, turning his head away.

"Aeris, what are you doing?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's snowing Cloud! Come on, get up!" she replied ecstatically, bouncing up and down and staring out of the window. "It's big snowflakes too! That means it will stay for a while!"

Cloud muttered something under his breath about how he hated snow as he stood up out of bed and stretched. The flower girl blushed as she found herself staring at his muscled build. She quickly averted her eyes before he caught her staring. He didn't seem to notice as he reached for his shirt. She turned towards him with a playful, flirty smile.

"Shall I get a seat while I'm waiting?" she asked teasingly. She had to force down her giggle as Cloud dropped the clothing in shock, his cheeks burning a bright scarlet.

"Wh…what?" he asked in surprise.

"While you're getting dressed?" she elaborated, letting her lips curve up a little. Cloud understood that she was teasing and gave her a slight glare. It only succeeded in the woman doubling over with laughter. "I'll be outside," she gasped in between giggles. Cloud watched her go, tempted to lock the door after her in case she changed her mind and decided to come in after all. Shaking his head slightly, he put on his clothes, deciding to wear his fleecy black jumper over his usual uniform.

"Are you dressed?" Aeris asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," he replied, putting his phone in his pocket and turning to face the open door where Aeris was now standing.

"Come on then, let's go," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him outside. Cloud barely had time to let his other hand close his door as the flower girl pulled him down the corridor.

"Um, where are we going?" he asked, frowning slightly. She tilted her head to the side and wore a mysterious smile.

"You'll see," she teased, her hand unconsciously sliding down from his arm to his own hand. While she did not notice the movement, Cloud definitely did, just as he noticed how his cheeks had heated up. However, he didn't try and move it, he actually liked the feeling of her hand in his. Of course, he would never say that aloud.

It turned out Aeris wanted to go outside into the snow and had dragged Cloud out with her. She finally let go of his hand when she stepped over the threshold and she breathed in the fresh air. Cloud just hovered behind her, not really wanting to be outside freezing himself to death.

Seeing his slightly annoyed expression, she let out a soft sigh. "Cloud, this could be the last snowfall this year until Christmas time! We should enjoy it while it lasts!"

"I don't care. It's only snow and I've seen it before," he replied, folding his arms and taking a stance like a stubborn child. Aeris smirked and took the opportunity of his face being turned away to bend down and grab a handful of snow. Keeping her giggle under control, she shaped the snow in her hand until it became a soft ball. She took aim and threw, letting out a laugh as it hit the blonde in the chest. Cloud jumped as soon as it hit him before blinking in shock. It took a moment for him to register what had happened but as soon as he did, his face turned angry and he turned in the other direction, back towards the hotel.

Upon seeing how angry he seemed to be, Aeris stopped laughing instantly and clasped her hands behind her back as she called his name. He ignored her. Letting out a frustrated breath and chased after him, catching him as he reached the steps that led to the hotel.

"Cloud, I didn't mean it!" she cried, breathlessly. He remained still and the flower girl rolled her eyes. "It was just a bit of fun!" she continued. Slowly, he turned around slightly, his right hand still hidden. Aeris hadn't seen him pick up any snow so the snowball that hit her had taken her completely by surprise. However, the fact that Cloud gave a small chuckle surprised her even more. She had only heard him laugh once since they had met but she remembered how beautiful it was. After the shock wore off, she found herself laughing along with him.

"You jerk," she said, hitting him lightly on the arm to let him know that she was just teasing him. Cloud smirked back and moved to grab another handful. Aeris gave a shriek and ran in the other direction, gathering up snow while dodging Cloud's own.

* * *

"Where are Cloud and Aeris?" Yuffie asked as the group gathered in the lobby of the hotel. As if on cue, the two entered the hotel completely soaked and giggling like schoolgirls. Cloud's spikes were soaked to the extent that his spikes were drooping into his eyes and Aeris' hair was falling out of its braid.

"Where have you two been?" Tifa asked, standing up from her chair.

"Snowball fight." Cloud replied, wiping his face with his hand and smiling at Aeris. "She's actually got a powerful throw," he added, rubbing his shoulder where she had hit him.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I must have got carried away," she said with a small giggle. Cloud shook his head and muttered that it was fine.

"I think you should get changed out of those clothes," Red piped up. Aeris nodded and the two disappeared up the stairs. As she reached her room, Cloud suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Aeris, thanks," he whispered. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
"Just promise me you'll have fun more often," she replied, looking for her keys. Cloud muttered something but she didn't hear it. "What?"

"I said I only have fun when I'm with you."

She stopped her movements and stared at him in surprise. Cloud turned his head to the side, hiding his blush. Realising that he thought she was annoyed or embarrassed by what she said she gave a reassuring smile and nudged him.

"Well, we will just have to be together more often,"

Cloud smiled genuinely and it made Aeris' heart melt as she watched him enter his own room. She made a mental note to do everything she could to see his beautiful smile once more.

* * *


End file.
